


Stardust Night & D♡Y1

by 5chuspace



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace





	Stardust Night & D♡Y1

“明天要我陪你去打耳洞？”我趴在银赫怀里，身上黏黏的，他也是。每次做爱以后我们都不喜欢洗澡，黏糊糊的抱在一起躺在黏糊糊的床里。说起来很奇怪，银赫他是有洁癖的，平时都随身带着酒精消毒棉片，我们出去吃饭，他都要用棉片把桌面和凳面擦的干干净净，筷子也是随身携带。遇见我之前，他只带一双筷子，和我在一起以后，他的包里就多了一双筷子。但他似乎对我没有洁癖。

第一次见面是在酒吧，我被朋友拉着去参加另一个朋友的单身聚会。银赫是被那个朋友叫来热场的dancer。我那晚兴致不是很高，自己坐在沙发里喝闷酒，也没有特别的原因，人不是都会有这样的时候吗，突然对什么都提不起兴趣，无缘无故，想着，啊，好像现在去死也挺不错。没有遭遇任何挫折，也没有陷入任何不可调和的痛苦感情漩涡，更没有负债累累完全生活不下去。只是，累了。

“你不去跳舞吗？”

我记得当晚银赫是这样和我搭话的，我已经喝的醉醺醺，我酒量不好，一瓶啤酒就能夺走我所有意识。

我只能从他的描述里，勉强还原那晚的剧情。我好像把含在嘴里的酒吐进了他的嘴里。朋友说我像被人下了药一样，骑在银赫身上强吻他，怎么拉都拉不开。

幻想死亡的人可能都有些肆无忌惮。

后续剧情烂俗又粗暴，他抱着我直接去对面的love hotel开了房，我们做了一晚上的爱。他说我一直在夸他又大又厉害。他还说他本来担心自己会做不好，因为他是处男，没和人上过床，连看片的经验都少的可怜，就只能遵循动物性交的本能，简单的插入抽出。

我们再谈论那晚经历是一个星期以后的性爱过后，我黏糊糊的趴在他怀里，他用手卷着我的长发，说，多亏了我那晚听起来很性感勾人的呻吟还有赞不绝口的喊着好舒服，他才有信心和我做到最后。即使像我尺度这么大的浪子，被他这样一说，脸也红了。我为了阻止他再说下去，只好堵上他的嘴，缠着他又开始做爱。

“要，我想我人生所有时刻都有你。”银赫让我受不了的一点就是，他太太太太太粘人了。我也能理解，毕竟我是第一个和他上床的人，雏鸟情结，可是他有时表现的有些太超过，甚至到了让我无法呼吸的地步。

“啊，好，我们上午去吗？”

“下午吧，我想你睡久一点。”他吻了吻我的发顶，拍着我的背，把我再往上抱紧了一点，“睡觉吧，我的宝贝。”

其实，我还是很想死。

“想睡觉吗，靠在我肩上睡。”银赫把我的头按在他的肩膀上。下午坐公交就是很容易犯困啊，我中午一点才起床，穿制服扎头发化一个简单的淡妆，弄好全套以后，差不多就三点了。期间银赫喂我吃了一点他煮的拉面，他对拉面的狂热程度不亚于缠着我做爱的兴致。我倒是还好，对拉面谈不上有多喜欢也没有到讨厌的程度。只是，还好而已。但无论是谁连着一个星期每天都吃拉面，也会有厌烦的心情吧。可惜银赫他不懂，他真是一点都不懂这个道理。

今天天气很热，幸好我没有穿腿袜，不然就全被汗水弄湿了。我盘算着要不今晚回去再在网上买一条更短一点的裙子，下次和银赫出门就不用像今天穿制服裙这样闷的难受。

其实我也不是很喜欢穿裙子，准确的说，和银赫在一起之前，我没有女装的癖好。我的衣柜里是整整齐齐的西装外套衬衫西裤职业三件套，还有我辞职之后，购买的一大堆没有什么品味的休闲运动装。第一次穿裙子还是银赫送我的，我也不是很清楚他为什么要送我裙子，对于他，我有太多的不清楚，我好像就只知道他的艺名，银赫。除此之外，其它的关于他的基本个人信息我一概不知。我也不想知道，反正我早晚有一天会自杀，好奇心早就被消磨的所剩无几，我对什么都没兴趣。

“我们到站了哦~”他今天心情还蛮好，一路上都在哼我们上个星期窝在沙发上看的那部爱情电影的主题曲。挺好看的，剧情和女演员都好看。当时他问我，如果他现在向我求婚，我会答应他吗。

我没回答，我不想伤他的心，虽然我的闭口不谈好像也让他挺受伤的。可是，我早晚都会自杀，我回答他愿意和不愿意，都没有任何意义。总会有一天，他的世界里将再也没有我这个人。至少，我希望在我死之后的某一天，他向他心爱的男人或者女人求婚的时候，我能变成一道脑电波从他的脑海里一闪而过，我也不贪心，能勾起他一点关于他对我的遗憾就好了。我真的不是一个贪心的人。

“痛吗？你第一次打耳洞的时候，痛吗？”银赫和我十指紧扣，我们肆无忌惮的走在大街上，毫无顾忌。我突然好想亲亲他。

我停下脚步，站在原地嘟着嘴看他。他一脸真拿你没办法的表情，弯腰亲了亲我。好甜，我觉得好甜。要是我取掉假发换掉裙子就更甜了。我还是挺知足的，我对他说，我想现在来一次法式热吻。

“现在？在这里？”他指了指街上的人，再问了我一次，“确定是现在，这个地点吗？”

我点头，我现在立刻就想和他在昏昏沉沉的午后街尾来一次法式热吻。

我们抱在一起接吻，他出了好多汗，t恤被汗水弄得湿乎乎的，我仰头看他，伸手帮他把刘海往后梳。我有点好奇他多大年纪了，他挺神奇的。有时幼稚粘人的像比我年纪小很多的弟弟，有时却可靠体贴的像哥哥。他真帅呀，刘海梳上去更帅。我有点着迷了。

“还想接吻吗？”他揽着我的腰，舔着我耳朵上的耳洞，问我，“东海，还想接吻吗？”

我傻笑着摇头，“快放开我，热死啦。”真的好热啊，要不是真的太热了，我想就这样被他永远抱在怀里，永远。

“那我们现在就去打耳洞吧！”他也挺爱傻笑的，每次都笑的露出牙龈，真可爱啊，我的银赫。

我幸福的和他十指紧扣蹦蹦跳跳的走在他前面，“慢一点，别摔倒了。”他任由我在前面胡闹，语气温柔的像刚刚掀开我裙角徘徊在我腿边的夏风。真温柔啊，我的银赫。

我突然感到忧伤，我想我死后，肯定会有另一个男人或者女人被他抱在怀里，在昏昏沉沉的午后和他来一场法式热吻。我好难过。

我好难过。

泪水不断往下流，他还不知道我哭了，因为我还蹦蹦跳跳的走在他前面，即使我和他十指紧扣，他也不会知道前一秒幸福的傻笑着的我，现在哭的泪水止不住的往下流。就算我们十指紧扣，距离不超过十公分，他也不知道我在想什么。他永远不知道我在想什么。我想。

“东海，我爱你，到死也只爱你一个人哦。”他晃着我的手，在我身后喊我的名字，“东海，我真的超级超级超级超级超级爱你噢。”

我再也忍不住转身扑向他的怀里，“对不起，对不起，对不起，对不起，对不起。”

他紧紧抱住我，“没关系，东海做什么都可以，只要是东海想做的，都没关系。”

我抽泣着坐在耳饰店里，陪银赫打耳洞。

“小哥，你把你可爱的女朋友弄哭了吗？哎呀，这可不行啊，男子汉怎么能把可爱女孩弄哭呢？高中生情侣就应该甜甜蜜蜜可可爱爱。”店主倒了一杯加冰蜜桃苏打水给我，“小姐，别哭了，等下让你男朋友给你买好看的衣服赔罪。”

“没，不是他，是我自己不好。”我擦掉眼泪，喝了一口蜜桃苏打水，好甜 ，是银赫喜欢的。我把水拿到他嘴边，喂他喝了一口。他傻笑着看我:“好甜啊。”我也跟着他傻笑。

店主也笑了起来，“小哥，你的男朋友好漂亮呀，等下可以让我加一下好友吗？我什么都不做。”

“你想也别想，他是我的。”银赫抓紧我的手，冲店主挥了一下拳头警告他。

“好好好，那我们就开始吧。”店主拿着消毒结束的耳洞枪，装好耳钉，“左边要打两个，右边打一个，对吗？”

“嗯。”我坐在银赫对面，和他对视，他笑的又傻又甜。

“害怕吗？”我问他。

“害怕，但是只要你紧紧抓住我，我就不怕了，你好好的呆在我的身边，我就不怕，千万不要松开我的手哦，东海。”

打耳洞很快的，我帮银赫擦掉耳朵上流出来的鲜血，用冰凉凉的手指轻轻摸着他微微发热的耳垂，我们现在就都有耳洞了，他还比我多一个。

“再见，蜜桃苏打水很好喝，谢谢您。”银赫牵着我同店主说拜拜。

“再见！小哥，你和你男朋友真配，我好羡慕啊，真的不能加一下他的好友吗？我觉得他好可爱。”

“不行！想也别想，他是我的！”银赫冲店主竖中指，拉着我往外面跑。

现在是下午五点半，太阳快要掉进地平线的时间。魔术时刻，我的银赫看起来又帅气了不少。

我跑的有点累，最近都没好好吃饭，毕竟我不想活了嘛，辞职之前，我还办了健身卡，每天下班都准时去健身房好好锻炼。辞职之后，我的肌肉一天一天的消失，现在变得比银赫还瘦。

我喘着粗气站在巷尾，“我跑不动了呀，银赫。”

他扶着我的腰，“我们今天在外面吃吧，我带了筷子，我们去吃鳗鱼饭。”

我最喜欢吃鳗鱼饭了。他用纸巾帮我擦掉汗水，再从我的包里拿出散粉盒，用粉扑帮我把散粉扑在脸上。关于化妆，我们是一起照着视频学的，是我提议的，我想他送我裙子，可能是想和我在街上可以随时随地接吻，比如，现在。

我们站在巷尾接吻，太阳在我们身后慢慢下沉，这实在太浪漫啦。

现在是晚上十点。我和银赫在吃完鳗鱼饭回家的路上遇到了一点小麻烦。

“漂亮的小妹妹，要和我们一起玩吗？你男朋友这么瘦肯定不行吧？”

我和银赫被小混混缠上了。他们拉着我的手不让我离开，我粗着嗓子吼他们:“放开我，我是男的，滚！”

他们显然被我吓住了，我就不相信他们还能对我这样的女装变态感兴趣。

“男的？那就更好啦！”他们之中的一个黄毛冲上来抓住我的双手，不让我挣脱。这要是放在我辞职前，我肯定能搞定他们，可是现在我一点力气都没有。

“放开他，听到了吗？”银赫帮我挣开黄毛，把我护在身后。

“你瘦的跟个猴子似的，能保护你的女装男朋友吗？”小混混们渐渐把我们围起来。要我说实话吗？我其实一点也不害怕，好歹我也是个男人，再怎么样也能和他们拼个你死我活。

黄毛推开银赫，冲过来把我抱在怀里。

好恶心，恶心的我想吐了。

我正准备抬脚踹他，周围的小混混突然尖叫。

黄毛倒在地上，背上还插着一根银色的筷子，我一眼就认出来了，那是银赫的筷子。银赫站在我面前，手里拿着另一根筷子，他还准备往黄毛身上刺。

我害怕了。银赫的表情让我害怕。

我绕过黄毛，拉着银赫就往巷口跑。跑之前，我快速看了一眼倒在地上的黄毛，鲜血已经染红了白色t恤。

我拉着银赫头也不回的往家的方向奔跑。

到家以后，银赫像什么也没发生一样，“我们又要买筷子了。”

“他会死吗？”

“嗯？你说谁？”

“我说那个人，被你用筷子插进后背的人，他会死吗？”我焦虑的咬着自己的指甲，恐惧快要把我淹没，怎么办怎么办怎么办，银赫他好像杀人了。

“这无所谓吧，东海，别想了，要去洗澡吗？”他躺在我的大腿上，玩着我的假发，“我们今天可以一起洗澡吗？”

“他要是死了怎么办？你会被警察抓走的。”

“无所谓吧，东海，我今天晚上能和你一起洗澡吗？”

他站起来，帮我取掉假发，再从卧室里拿来卸妆泡沫和化妆棉，跪在我面前，帮我卸妆。

我一直在发抖，我好久没有害怕这种情绪了。就算是背着银赫在家里尝试上吊，割腕，服用安眠药，各种自杀方法，我都不觉得害怕。我现在好害怕，怎么办呢，我的银赫杀人了，他会被警察抓走的，他还那么年轻，他值得更多人喜欢他。

怎么办怎么办怎么办。

银赫把我紧紧抱进怀里，“东海，没事的，一切都会没事的，你想做什么就去做吧，不用在意我。”

我拒绝了银赫做爱的请求。我躺在他的怀里，感受着他平静的呼吸。我失眠了，我睁着眼睛看向天花板，脑海里一直重复着银赫狰狞的用筷子伤人的画面。怎么办呢，我后天就准备自杀了，可是我的银赫，在我死之后会被警察抓走，他还那么年轻呢，他明明是一个善良又温柔的人，但是现在却因为我，就要被抓进监狱。这一切都是我的错，我应该要对他负责，我不能就这样自杀，我要保护我的银赫。

现在是凌晨一点半，我胡乱收拾了几件我和银赫的衣服，拿好我和银赫的钱包，把银赫喊醒。

“东海？怎么了？”

“我想去看海。”

“现在吗？”

我点头，“我现在就要去看海。”

“好吧。”

我们从家里逃走，乘上去我老家的火车。我老家就在海边，我想，我和银赫逃回我的老家，躲起来，警察应该就找不到他了。

“东海，你困吗？困就睡在我的肩膀上。”他眯着眼睛把我的头按在他的肩膀上。

太阳快出来了，“银赫，快看，是日出。”他睁开眼睛，同我一起看向窗外。是日出呢，这还是我和他第一次一起看日出。我和他十指紧扣，“我好好抓住你了哦，银赫，不要害怕，我会好好呆在你身边的。”

他似乎太困了，又闭上了眼睛。他好像哭了。

我靠在他的肩膀上，在他耳边重复着:“我抓住你了不会松手的，不要害怕，我的银赫。”

现在是早上十点，我和银赫躺在我老家的卧室里补觉。我挣扎着起床，打开手机，搜索着社会新闻。只有小混混在暗巷打架斗殴受伤住院的新闻，我点进去仔细看了看，没有人死亡，躺在床上吊着点滴的就是昨晚那个银赫用筷子插进后背的黄毛。

这实在是太好啦！

“太棒啦，他没死！”我扑进银赫怀里，激动的亲吻他，“他没死！”

“谁没死？”

“就是昨晚那个黄毛啊！他没死呢，太好啦，我的银赫没有杀人，不会被警察抓走啦！。”

“那你呢。”

银赫哭了起来，“那我的东海呢，他会死吗？你还会紧紧抓住我，好好呆在我的身边吗？我的东海，他会死吗？”

原来他什么都知道呢，我的银赫。

我吻上他的嘴唇，和他十指紧扣，我好舍不得，我的银赫，我不想他和另外的男人或者女人在昏昏沉沉的街尾接吻，不想他把其它人紧紧抱进他的怀里，也不想他包里的另一双筷子不属于我。

“我说过这次不会松手的，很辛苦吧，和我在一起，对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起。”

我跟着他一起哭了起来，看他哭我觉得好心痛哦。

“呀，你哭什么呀，别哭了。”他把我往上抱了一点，吻着我的额头，安抚我。

我抽泣着说:“你现在帮我把头发剪了吧，我不想留长发了。”

“现在吗？”

“嗯，就现在。”

我坐在化妆台前，银赫拿着剪刀站在我身后帮我把留了一年的长发剪短。

“可以剪到肩膀这里吗？我觉得这样很好看。”他拿着剪刀在我头发上比划。

“好呀，你觉怎么好看就怎么剪，只要是你喜欢的我都喜欢。”

我的银赫除了做饭，什么都能做的很好。

他认真的帮我剪头发，我盯着镜子里的他，又着迷了。他真帅啊，我的银赫。

“我想看你的身份证。”

“现在吗？”

“嗯，现在就想看。”

他放下剪刀，从包里拿出身份证递给我，原来他的本名是李赫宰啊。

“你后天才满十八岁？！”

我一直都知道银赫年纪很小，但实在没想到他还是未成年，我真是太罪过了。

“我都二十四了呀。你怎么能后天才满十八岁呢，我是在犯罪吗？”

银赫从背后抱住我，亲吻我的耳朵，“耳饰店的店主都说我们是高中生情侣，还夸我的女朋友漂亮又可爱。怎么看都是我赚到了。”

唉，我的李赫宰怎么能够后天才满十八岁呢？


End file.
